My invention concerns an air-tight flexible transparent container containing one or more living flowers which are immersed in an aqueous suspension, e.g., water or a hydroponic solution of water and plant nutrients.
Uses of aromas evolved from living flowers are highly sought after in the perfumery art. Great difficulty has been experienced in attempting to capture and reproduce actual aroma ingredients of the living flower.
In addition, a need has arisen for observation of the growth of living flowers in nutrient media (e.g., "hydroponic" growth) and, according, a need for a system displaying such growth and for observing such growth has arisen.
The use of flexible containers containing plants which are in their growth cycles is known in the prior art. Thus, published Japanese Patent Application J03/128315 published on Jun. 30, 1990 is as follows:
______________________________________ SIRA/* D21 91-203969/28 *J0 3128-315-A ______________________________________ Bathing agent- comprises sealing water-soluble or -dispersible bathing agent and insol. plant in water permeable bag SIRAISHI T 01.07.89-JP-170014 (30.06.90-JP-173675) (31.05.91) A61k-07/50 30.06.90 as 173675 (31MJR) A new bathing agent is made by sealing a bathing agent compsn., consisting of a water-sol. and/or water-dispersible bathing agent compsn. and dried, and water-insol. plants in a water-insol. water- permeable bag so that sol. ingredients penetrate through the bag, but not the plants. USE- For providing an agent exerting bathing effects of the agents and plants efficiently and cleanly. (9 pp Dwg. No. 0/11) C91-088497 ______________________________________
Nothing however, in the prior art has been discovered which covers the utilization and fabrication of the article of my invention.